


Hawkeye and Daisy

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Family of Choice, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye and Daisy

Agent Clint Barton finished killing the last goon in the weapons factory Shield had raided. He touched his comms and said, " Factory is secure." 

He turned towards the door to go out of the factory when he heard someone crying. By the sound of it, it seemed like a childs cry. Deciding to investigate he went in the direction of the voice and found a bundle of blackets which were moving.

He went closer and saw a baby that was almost 6 months old. He picked up the child which seemed like a girl and was met by a pair of large doe like brown - hazel eyes.  
Clint knew he was smitten and he couldn't leave a child in a place like this. So he took the baby and started walking towards the exit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Phil Coulson saw his husband and asset Agent Clint Barton walk out of the factory with a bundle in his arms. He knew Clint had found something or someone.  
" Phil look who I found." said Clint, " Its a baby girl."  
Phil said, " We'll take her back with us to and put her in the orphanage. "  
Clint who grew up.in orphanage before joining the circus said," No, orphanages are bad Phil she will have a hard life. We can adopt her."  
Phil looked shocked, and said, " We cant Clint our jobs are too dangerous. " But looking at the babies eyes he knew he was going to cave. He said," Fine but we have to tell Fury."  
Clint agreed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fury wasn't keen but he could see that his agents were already smitten so he said yes.  
Clint told them her name was Daisy due to the daisies on her blanket.  
So Phil and Clint became proud daddies of Daisy Barton-Coulson.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in series


End file.
